Edt faq nf verstaerker
FAQ's zum Thema NF-Verstärker http://ecc.hl.domino.sh/EDT/matura/9_nf_verstaerker_mit_namen.jpg Schaltung des NF-Verstärkers mit Werten Funktion von C3 und R7 *Warum werden an Höfi seina Beschreibung C3 und R7 ned erwähnt? wofür sind die? --Woife *Stabilisierten die Versorgungsspannung für den Differenzverstärker Spannungsteiler R9/R10 *R9 und R10 san dazua do, das des Signal in de Mitte der Betriebsspannung ghobn wird. Wia geht des mit an Verhältnis von 10k zu 1k?? siehe NF-Verstärker mit Werten --Woife *Bin mir zwar net sicher, aber i glaub, da der Transistor hauptsächlich zur Spannungsverstärkung dient, verstärkt er a die Gleichspannung, und so kommt des Signal auf halbe Ub *R10 dient ja nur zur Arbeitspunkteinstellung! die Widerstände werden so gewählt sein, das bei Ruhephase die Ausgangsspannung bei der halben Betriebsspannung ist! --Bernd *Danke, jetzt is ma kloa! --Woife Funktion von C5 *Es hoast C5 verhindert Schwingungen. Wia schauatn de Schwingungen aus won der Kondensator ned do wa? Wia funktioniert des das as verhindert? --Woife *Der C5 bildet so zu sagen an Kurzschluss für hochfrequente Signale, also Störungen die am "Nutzsignal" überlagert san. Der Kondensator muss so gewählt werden das das Audiosignal (bis etwa 20kHz) nicht beeinflusst wird -- Alles über 20kHz kann C5 kurzschließen Kein Kollektorwiderstand bei T4? *T4 is a Emitterschaltung....brauch i do ned koan Kollektorwiderstand?? --Woife *oiso i seh da nur an emmitterwiderstand...--hechi *tjo, i ebn a. oba in da grundschaltung (emitterschaltung) is oana drin. soweit i woas stellt da kollektorwiderstand de stromverstärkung ein. kon des sein das wia deswegn koan hom (=unendlich), weil ma koa stromverstärkung brauchan, weil für des eh de endstufn do is?? --Woife *die stromverstärkung B is vom transistortyp vorgegeben und kann net durch de schaltung eingestellt werden. der kollektorwiderstand in da grundschaltung miasat dazu da sein, um den maximalen strom zu begrenzen (sonst raucht da transi ja ab). nachdem beim nf verstärker durch R12,R13 und auch R14,R15 der strom sowieso nicht zu hoch werden kann, is der widerstand wohl unnötig.-hechi *hihi, es is jo eh a kollektorwiderstand drin, i hobn nur ned gsegn...(wald und bäume und soweida...) --> de widerstände r12+r13+14+r15 han da kollektorwiderstand....--Woife *des hätt i ma a dacht. problem: mit da formel v=Rc/Re kimt ma auf a spannungsverstärkung von 69. a wengal viel oda?--hechi *na des passt scho! de verstärkung wird durch die rückkopplung bestimmt! (siehe Gegenkopplung) --Bernd *I hob an Plö im Unterricht gfrogt und er hod gsogt das ma in dem Fall de Verstärkung ned mit Rc/Re berechnen derf, weils wegn am Bootstrap ned geht...--Woife *Trotzdem wird de gonze Verstärkung durch de Rückkopplung bestimmt! durch des hot des überhaupt koan einfluss drauf! --Bernd Beschreibung der Baugruppen: Differenzverstärker *hier fehlen beim bild die beiden 47k widerstände(R4 und R5), so wie die schaltung hier gezeichnet ist würden die positiven halbwellen von der z-diode weggeschnitten. oder täusche ich mich da? --hechi *i bin ma ned sicha ob i di richtig versteh. auf dem Bild san de zwei Widerstände eh einzeichnet, wia du sogst, R4 und R5, de hom beide 47k. Des Bild do obn is de originale Schaltung ausm Höfi seina Ausarbeitung, i hob nur de Werte gelöscht und stottdessen durchnummerierte Bezeichnungen eingetragen, damit ma besser drüber diskutiern kon. --Woife *in der pdf is bei der erklärung vom differenzverstärker a bild, bei dem de widerstände fehlen. des hab i gmeint. hot mi verwirrt bis i dann des gesamtbild gsehen hab, wo de widerstände eh drinnen sind. --hechi * hilft vielleicht: http://www.elektronik-kompendium.de/sites/slt/0209091.htm --Woife *Wozu dient der R4, bzw. überhaupt de Leitung beim R4? an der Basis des 2. Transistors liegt also sozusagen de Eingangsspannung überlagert mit der Gleichspannung vom Spannungsteiler an und des wird donn zusätzlich naumoi überlagert mit da Rückkopplungsspannung, oder wie? Simon *Da R4 und da R5 san dafür zuständig die beiden Signale (Eingang und Rückkopplung) mit einer Gleichspannung anzuheben. Da Grund ist, weil die beiden Signale auch negativ sein können und unser Verstärker nur positive Versorgung hot. Später wird diese Gleichspannung durch C4 wieder herausgefiltert.--Woife *Und grundsätzlich: wozu genau wird der Differenzverstärker überhaupt gebraucht? Er vermindert de Verstärkung, des is klar, aber eigentlich woll ma ja an Verstärker bauen...widerspruch...Simon *ohne rückkopplung wär de verstärkung zwar höher, aber extrem frequenzabhängig. hohe frequenzen würden weniger verstärkt werden als tiefe. des würd si einfach scheiße anhören. deshalb vermindert man de verstärkung etwas und machtn dafür frequenzunabhängiger. do is im gruaba seiner ausarbeitung a bild und a erklärung drinnen, allerdings fürn OPV. --hechi Endstufe + Bootstrap *i hob noch wie vor Schwierigkeiten das i ma vorstoin kon wos do in da Endstufn passiert :P Kon bitte wer erklärn wia de einzelnen Baugruppn ( T5, T6, T7, C6 und R12-R15 ) miteinander in Verbindung stehn?? Vorollem wos da T5 und der Spannungsteiler mochen --Woife